Give Me Love
by Phoenix Tears Of A Riddle
Summary: 'I love you Hermione. Never leave me again.' 'Never.' The war is over but now Hermione just has to explain to everyone why she was kissing Draco Malfoy in the great hall...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or the original Harry Potter Plot! If I did then Fred, Tonks and Remus would have survived! :) xx**

"HERMIONE!"

Hermione spun round at the shout of her name. She would know that voice anywhere. It was the voice that she had heard for the past 7 years. That voice had plagued her dreams for the past year and each time she woke up she had been upset to see she had woken up alone.

_**Give me love like her, **_

_**'Cause lately I've been waking up alone. **_

_**paint spotted tear drops on my shirt, **_

_**told you I'd let them go. **_

Hermione's eyes lifted to meet eyes that she loved. She had seen those eyes hold love, hate, humour, grief and many more emotions. Now they held joy and love and they lit up as the man whom they belonged to ran towards her.

His hair was messed up and filled with dirt but Hermione didn't care. It was still the hair that she loved and was familiar with. She had missed that hair while she had been away.

Hermione sprinted towards the man, tears pouring down her face unashamedly. Hermione didn't care that they were in the great hall and she didn't care that every set of eyes were on them thanks to him calling her name.

_**And i'll fight my corner, **_

_**maybe tonight I'll call ya, **_

_**after my blood turns into alcohol, **_

_**no i just wanna hold ya,**_

Hermione launched herself into her boyfriend's arms, the same arms that she had fell asleep in every night in 6th year, sobbing. She ran her hands through the blonde hair that she used to run her hands through all the time. She stared into the storm grey eyes that held only love for her now whereas last year they had held grief last time she had seen him.

"It's ok. Shhh! We're alive Hermione! We made it!"

Hermione laughed as the deep voice that had whispered sweet nothings into her ear all through 5th and 6th year reminded her that the war was over. She had missed it so much!

"We made it! We made it Draco!" Hermione laughed, kissing her boyfriend on the lips firmly. Hermione could hear the uproar this had caused but she didn't care. She was in love with Draco Malfoy and now she could be with him.

_**Give a little time to me, we'll burn this out, **_

_**We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around, **_

_**all I want is the taste that your lips allow,**_

"I love you Hermione." Draco whispered his forehead on hers. "I missed you so much it hurt."

"I love you too Draco." Hermione whispered back, her hands on his face, tears still pouring down her face.

"Never leave me again."

"_Never._"

_**my my, my my oh give me love,**_

_**my my, my my oh give me love, **_

_**my my, my my oh give me love, **_

_**my my, my my oh give me love, **_

_**my my, my my give me love.**_

**So this is my new story :) It's only gonna be like 2-3 chapters long :) but I was bored and I was listening to Ed Sheeran 'Give me Love' and suddenly I thought of this :) This is the only chapter that will have lyrics in the story but at the start of each chapter I will put the next verse of the song. :) ok so if you know me then you know that it takes me a little while to update so please be patient! This goes out to xXZeWeirdOneXx who is in a mood with me because I put Katie Bell and Oliver wood together in another fanfic ;) So review! :) xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sooo sorry that this took forever! I was just busy with another story on Wattpad! Anyway, here's the next chapter! :D **

_**Give me love like never before,**_

'_**Cause lately I've been craving more.**_

_**And it's been a while but I still feel the same,**_

_**Maybe I should let you go.**_

The two were pulled apart by a furious Ron.

"What the _hell _Hermione? Why are you kissing _him_?" Ron yelled at Hermione, standing in between the two.

"I don't know Ronald! Maybe it's because I _love _him!" Hermione yelled back, angry. This was the first time she had seen Draco since she had escaped Malfoy Manor.

Ron looked like he had been slapped. "Y-you can't love him! He's a dirty snake! He doesn't deserve you!"

"Yes-"

"No, he's right." Draco interrupted Hermione, staring at Ron. Ron seemed stunned that Draco had agreed with him. "I don't deserve you."

"But-"

"Hermione, I stood there in my house while you were being tortured. I didn't do anything to stop Aunt Bella when I should have." Draco said calmly but Hermione could see the pain in his eyes. "I will never forgive myself for that."

"Draco-"

"However," Draco went on, speaking over Hermione once again. "I'm not going to let you go. I'm too selfish for that. So instead, I'm going to spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you. So, I'm going to fight for you. No one is going to stop me being with you."

"I am!" Ron snarled, turning to face Draco. "There's no way you're being with her!"

Hermione had had enough. She tapped Ron on the shoulder and when he turned around she punched him in the nose.

"That's for trying to control me." She said, glaring at her best friend. She walked round him and put her arms round Draco.

"I see your aim is still as good as 3rd year." Draco chuckled, rubbing his nose absentmindedly at the thought of Hermione punching him in 3rd year.

Hermione just smiled happily and turned to face the rest of Hogwarts, who were either staring at her and Draco or at Ron in stunned silence.

"Anyone else have a problem with Draco and I being together?" She asked, slightly nervous as Draco's parents were in the crowd.

Narcissa and Lucius stood up and made their way towards them. Hermione held her breath as they neared but let it out when Narcissa hugged them both.

"I will admit that I never thought that you and Draco would be together. But you make my son happy. I have never seen him so happy. Please take care of him." Narcissa said, pulling back.

"Don't worry Mrs Malfoy. You'll have plenty of time to take care of him yourself. Draco and I usually end up arguing every other week. You'll be seeing him a lot, I guarantee."

Narcissa smiled and said, "Please, call me Narcissa."

Lucius came forward and said in a hoarse voice, "I never intended for my son to love a muggleborn. I wanted him to marry a pureblood. However, it is his choice of who to love. I accept that."

Draco then surprised Hermione, Lucius too by the look on his face, by flinging his arms round his father. "Thank you father." He mumbled into his shoulder before pulling away.

"Draco Malfoy!"

Hermione and Draco groaned as Blaise Zabini ran towards them, smirking.

"I told you it would turn out ok, didn't I? Merlin I'm glad you're back, Granger. Draco here has been pining for you all year." Blaise said casually, still smirking.

"Have not." Draco said childishly but his cheeks turned pink.

A throat was cleared behind them and Hermione turned to see Harry staring at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, hi Harry." Hermione mumbled, cheeks turning red.

Everyone, since they were all still silent, jumped as Harry cracked up laughing.

"You – Malfoy – I –" Harry couldn't say anything else because he was laughing so hard. He calmed down after a few seconds then said, "I knew this would happen. You were always complaining about him in 5th and 6th year then something wasn't right in Malfoy Manor. Draco let go of those wands too easily."

"Hey!" Draco said, "Did you really complain about me that much?"

"Of course not!" Hermione lied, glaring at Harry before smiling again. "But I'm glad you're laughing again Harry. I haven't seen you laugh in ages."

Harry immediately sobered up and glanced at Ginny who was sat with her mother, still occasionally crying. "Yeah, well I think I need that laugh. Anyway, I'm off to talk to someone."

Harry shook Draco's hand then headed over to Ginny, sitting next to her and taking her hand.

The hall finally started talking again and Hermione turned back to Draco, her eyes lighting up in happiness.

"I love you." She whispered to him.

"I love you too." He whispered back before he pulled her into his arms and just held her.

_**You know I'll fight my corner,**_

_**And that tonight I'll call ya,**_

_**After my blood, is drowning in alcohol,**_

_**No I just wanna hold ya.**_

**Ok I don't know whether to make this my last chapter or not. If you think not, tell me in a comment what you think the next chapter should be. I have a little idea but I'm not sure if I like it or not. xx**


End file.
